SWTCW - 96 Hours
by ScyrenaKenway0815
Summary: Ahsoka and Terry are kidnapped by a criminal gang. They forced them into slavery and that wasn't the worse thing at it. The gang sell the girls to other men around the whole galexy. They give the girls drugs and other things. They force the girls into prostitution. Anakin is about to find his lost Padawan. But unfortunatly he can't use the force or his lightsaber in that system...
1. Kidnapped

„Oh, com'on Master. It is just a trip. We will be there just a few days. Calm down yourself." said Ahsoka as she saw the view of her Master.

„I try, Ahsoka. I try..." he said.

She rolled her eyes and looked to Terry. Terry was a human girl and became a good friend to Ahsoka, in the time where Barris wasn't here.

The both girls were really like teenagers. They do crazy things together. But Anakin wasn't afraid of what they are doing. He was afraid of where they go. It was just a trip, but they have to stay a few days, maybe longer on _Breentaal_.

The planet is famous for their trades. Not only food, also slaves. Anakin didn't want Ahsoka to go there. So many things could happen. But she wasn't a Youngling anymore. He know that, but she is his little sister, almost daughter.

He tried hard to let her go, it was the hardest thing he had ever to do. He looked over to the girls. They were talking about the mission. They turned around and put their cases in the old _Twilight_.

„Ahsoka, before I forget...Call me when you're landed and when..." he said.  
„When we arrive at the apartment, when we now how long we will stay there, when we come back." she said and interraped him with it. „ You told it me eleven times since yesterday. I guess I got it by now." she added annoyed.  
„Sorry." he said.  
„It's okay, Master. Just try not to make Obi Wan crazy, just calm yourself, okay?" she said with a short smile.

He nodded. Ahsoka and Terry went into the shuttle. It didn't took long until they flew away, away from Anakins view. He went back into his quarters. She was right, he had to calm down himself. But how? Ahsoka was – will be – on the dangeres place in the whole galexy.

-

„You're Master really think this is a mission?" asked Terry laughing.  
„Yeah, but I actually hate to lie to him about something like that." Ahsoka said definatly not laughing.

They had landed on _Breentaal_ a half hour ago. They took a _Taki-Speeder_ to their apartment.  
„Hey you girls, can I drive with you? The Taxi is too expensive for me." a human boy asked.

Ahsoka was up to say, _no_. But Terry said.  
„Of course!" and she smiled.  
„Thank you." said the boy and climped into the speeder.

„What are you doing?" asked Ahsoka and hold Terry back.  
„Just meet some friends." she said.  
„Friends?" Ahsoka looked short at the boy and whispered. „We know him about maybe five mintues. He could be..."  
„Calm down. You're like your master." she said and climped into the speeder.

Ahsoka signed. Maybe Terry was right, maybe...Ahsoka climped into the speeder and they drove into the city. The city was old. The houses weren't so big as they are on Coruscant. Tiny, little houses.

Soon they arrived at the apartment. They climped out of the speeder.  
„Thank you. Hey we make a party, wanna come?" the boy asked.  
„Oh yes! Where is it?"  
„Ferdon-Street. 7pm. I pick you up. You live here?" the boy said.  
„Cool, yeah. Fifth floor. See you then!" said Terry.

The boy walked away.  
„Are you crazy?" asked Ahsoka.  
„No, but didn't you noticed how hot he is?" Terry said giggling.  
„Do you forget the rules, Terry? We are..." she whispered now. „Jedi, we can't go there."

Terry rolled her eyes and walked in. She threw her case aside and turned the music on.  
„You're crazy!" screamed Ahsoka.  
„I know!" screamed Terry back laughing.

Ahsoka put down her case. She was about to say something, but she noticed that her comlink was beeping. She walked in another room – bethroom – and opened the line.

„Yes?" asked Ahsoka  
„Didn't you want to call me?" said Anakin.  
„Oh sorry, I forgot." said Ahsoka and bit in her lip.  
„Just don't forget it the next time..." he stopped as he heeard that Ahsoka breathed a little bit faster.  
„What's wrong snips?" he asked.

„There are men. They walked in." she said.  
Ahsoka could directly looked over to the living room. All walls to the patio where glas.  
„How many?" asked Anakin.  
„Three or four, can't tell." she said.

She hold her hand for her mouth and took a sharp breath.  
„They...they attacked Terry! They kidnapping her! They..they have guns...Oh my gush. They really kidnapping her." she said, shocked, scared and almost whispering.  
„What? Ahsoka you have to..." Anakin said.  
„Help, I know, but we have no weapons, and these are Trandoshens and remember we can't use the force here."  
„What?! Ahsoka!" he said angry.  
„Sorry...They...they come back!"she whispered.

„Ahsoka, listen to me. You will go in the next bedroom. Then go under the bed and hide." he said.  
She immediantly ran in the next bedroom and hide under the bed. She know that she could fight against them, but they are adult. She was good, but not _so_ good.

„If they grap you, scream as loud as you can how they look. You know how." he said. His voice was breaking slightly. His Padawan was in great danger, on the other side of the galexy, and he couldn'T help her.  
„But what if..." she stopped as she saw that they walked in.

They talked in a different language. Ahsoka hold her arm in their direction so that Anakin could hear it. But also he didn't know what they said. Than they walked out.  
„There gone..." Ahsoka whispered.

Suddenly something grapped her leg and pulled her out of her hide. She screamed out in pain. She tried meanwhile to scream how they look. Ahsokas comlinc laid on the ground, under the bed.  
Anakin heard what she screamed:  
„1,80 tall, green skin, coloured feeders and.."  
He heard her gasping. Someone had kicked her into the stomach.

Anakin had to hear how she screamed out as they pulled her out of the room, our of the floor, out of the house. But he heard someone breathing into the comlinc.  
„I don't know who you are, but let me say. I will find her. Whatever you do, where ever you hide her...I will find her, and I will _kill_ you for what you've _(will do)_ done to her." Anakin said.

He heard someone breathing again. Than the man said.  
„Good Luck."  
The transmission ended. Anakin immediantly ran to the hanger and jumped into his _Star-fighter_.

Meanwhile he was in hyperspace, he heard over and over again the _'Good Luck'_ of that man. It seemd familiar. But Anakin couldn't tell from who or where. He also heard over and over again the desribe of that Trandishen.

Not many of them have feeders on their heads, but Anakin was slightly surprised. If not even Ahsoka try to fight against them, then they have to be adults and have to be very strong. Ahsoka isn't the one who hide. She was never someone like that. But this as strange.

If this all was a joke from her and Terry, oh man...He didn't want to image how he would react. Soon he arrived at the airport. He landed and jumped out of his _Star-fighter_. The secruty stopped him. They took his lightsaber and put it into a safe. Beside them of Ahsoka.

How should he fight against them without his lightsaber? He didn't care. He contract R2 to find out where the house is. Soon he get from R2 the coordinats. He took a speeder and drove to it. The front door was completly destroyed. He walked inside. Everything was destroyed. Some shuts where in the wall, but not laser. Cartridges.

That was strange. Maybe that was the reason why Ahsoka didn't fight against them. He say the cases on the ground. He say in his head what had happend here. They took Terry, without thinking if they could have hurt her.

He then saw over to another room. That must be the bethroom where Ahsoka had seen them coming. He walked over to it. Again he saw in his head what had happend. He walked over to the next bedroom. He saw Ahsokas comlinc laying on the ground. Someone had steped on it.

He saw the scene in fron of him. They had pulled her out of her hide. Punshed her, with a hand on her face, against the mirrow behind her. Than someone kicked her into the stomach. She knelted on the floor. They pulled her up. She tried to get out of their grip, but it didn't work. They kicked her with the handle of the gun at her back Lekku. _'That had hurt a lot. That's for sure...'_ thought Anakin.

He took Ahsokas comlinc and walked out of the house. He found a camera in a courner of the street. He _'hacked_' it. Soon he could see who was with them. A boy, just a boy? He printed a picture of the boy and looked on it. He had to find that boy, maybe he know something. He drove back to the airport.

-  
The boy looked over to his partner. He nodded as a girl passed them. The boy floowed that girl until they reached the taxis. He then asked.  
"Could I drive with you? I don't have enough money for another one." he said.  
"Of course." said the girl an smlied.

The boy climped into the speeder. Before the girl could get in, Anakin jumped between them and hold his hand on the neck from the boy.  
"What have you done to her?!" asked Anakin grimly.  
The boy didn't answered.

Suddenly Anakin was pulled out of the speeder by the partner of that boy. Anakin blocked up the beatings of him and beat back. Anakin looked back into the speeder. He was gone. He looked up. The boy was runing to the highway.

Anakin jumped over the speeder and followed that boy. They both ran on the highway. Several speeders almost crashed them. Suddenly the boy jumped down from a bridge and landed on another speeder and jumped from it to the ground.

Anakin looked down at that boy. The boy looked up at Anakin and walked back. The boy smiled. Suddenly a big speeder hit the boy. Anakin looked away. The boy was dead. The only hope to find out where Ahsoka was is now gone... _'Hang on Ahsoka, I find you...' _Anakin thought.


	2. The First Spoor

Anakin flew back to Coruscant, he had to tell the others. But know he need a Person who know Ahsoka well as he did. Padmè. They were often together.

He contaced his old friend Sam Erden. He was now a computer-freak. He could analyze what they had said.  
„Sam here."  
„Hey Sam, it's me Anakin."  
„Oh my gosh! Hey buddy, didn't hear from you a long time, I thought you were death!" said Sam happy.

Anakin signed he had no time for that.  
„Listen, I need you to find out which language they speek in this transmission, okay?"  
„Oh, now you want that..."  
„Sam! It is important, my...my Padawan could...die if you say me what they are talking about!" said Anakin.  
„Okay, okay. I contac you if I know something."  
„Thank you."

The transmittion ended as Anakin landed in front of Padmès apartment. He jumped out of his _Star-fighter_ and ran to her room.

Padmè opened the door after Anakin had rung.  
„Anakin what's..." she said.  
„She was kidnapped." he interraped her and walked into the room.

His hands in his hear, still shockedabout what had happend.  
„What do you mean? What happend?" asked Padmè worried.  
„I talked to Ahsoka, over the comlinc, than they kidnapped her." he said and looked over to Padmè.

Padmè hold her hand to her mouth.  
„What? Oh my god." she said worried.

Ahsoka was like a daughter to her. They were close, best friends. She can't belive what she had heard.  
„You're searching right?" she asked, her voice was almost broken.  
Anakin nodded.  
„Bring her back..." said Padmè with a now broken voice.  
„First I have to find her..." Anakin said.

Suddenly his comlinc beeped. It was Sam.  
„What did you found out?"  
„They are talking in Sakjjet. I guess, after their accent, that they are from the moon of _Breentaal_. These guys aren't the nicest once. Even the seperatist make a hugh bow arround them. The man, who you talked to, hear on the name _Erco_. He is a leader of a gang...Are you still listening?"he asked.  
„Yes, Padmè is also here..." Anakin said.  
„Hey, Padmè..." Sam said worried.  
„Hey, Sam." said Padmè almost crying.

„Go on, Sam. She should hear it, as well." Anakin said.  
„The men in this area are specialized on woman and girls trade." Sam said.

That took the breath of Anakin and Padmè away. Anakin said down slightly on a table, meanwhile said Padmè down on the sofa.

„Go on..." said Anakin with a almost broken voice.  
„After they have the girls, they trade them in the whole galexy. If they are sold, they are force into slavery. They are made addicted to drugs and were also forced into prostitution." Sam said.

Anakin closed his eyes and swallowed. He felt like Padmè was crying, not much, but a little.  
"What else?" said Anakin with a broken voice.  
"Based on the findings of this group you have after the kidnapping, a time window of 96 hours."  
"And then what?" Anakin asked.

He was afraid of the answer just as Padmè was. He walked over to her and said down beside her.

"Than it is impossible to find her." Sam said.  
Padmè cryied know and hugged Anakin. Anakin laid his arms around her. She sobbed slightly in his chest. Anakin swallowed as he thought about what could all happend to Ahsoka. He couldn't think about that...He couldn't it hurt to much.

He pulled Padmè away and stand up.  
"Where do you go?" she asked, still slightly crying.  
"I have to find my Padawan." he said and left with that the apartment.

Anakin was now on the moon of _Breental_. He had changed his outfit. He know looked like everybody else on that planet. He said in a Cafeè, as a friend of him passed him. He stood up and followed him.

They stood beside each other as the traffic lights turned to red.  
"What do you do here?" he said and looked straight.  
"My Padawan, and her friend were kidnapped. Sakjjets have reconnoitered them. I have heard I have only 96 hours. 16 hours had passed since that."  
"Did you found the scout?"  
"Yes, he is dead."  
"Was he dead before you found him or..."

Anakin didn't answered.  
"Don't forget you can't just come here and do what you want."  
"I will do what ever I can to find her!" said Anakin angry and looked at him.

„Now, where can I find these guys?" asked Anakin.  
„In the north part of the city" he said. „Don't try to kill them all!" added he has Anakin walked away.

Anakin stole a speeder and drove with it to the north part of the city.  
Meanwhile had Sam contaced another friend who can translate the language of the Sakjjets.  
The man climped into the speeder.

„What can I do for you?" he asked.  
„First wait here." Anakin said and was about to climp out.  
„But..." he said.  
„I said wait here!" shouted Anakin slightly at him.

Anakin walked over the street. Some girls stand there and talked to the one who stoped with their speeders. „Hookers..." whipered Anakin to himself. He knew why he didn't want to let Ahsoka go here.

„Hey,...wanna a date?" the girl asked.  
Anakin smiled. He tried to confuse the girl. It seemed like it worked.  
„Go away, I lost two cutsomers, 'cause of you." she said after a while.

The girl saw that someone climped out another speeder and walked towards them.  
„I guess it is better, when you go." she said.

Anakin turned around.  
„You owe me the money from two customers"  
„I owe you nothing." said Anakin.

The man hold one hand at Anakins neck and pressed him against the wall.

Anakin used the change and placed a microphone on the Jacket of the man.  
„Sorry.. Sorry, calm down." said Anakin.

The man let go of him.  
„Now give me the money!" he said.  
„I'm on it." said Anakin.  
He pulled out the money and gave it to the man.  
„I kill you if I see you again!" the man shouted as Anakin walked back to his speeder.

„I still don't understand what you want from me." the other man said in his speeder.  
„Just translate what they say." said Anakin annoyed and activated his comlinc.

Immidiatly some strange voices came out of it.  
„So what are they talking?" asked Anakin.

„They talking about you...If you say me what..."  
„Just translate!" said Anakin angry.  
„One of them have bad headache, the other one recommend an old heal-drink from his mother...Do I really hace to..."  
„Translate. All. Of. It." said Anakin grimly.

The man swallowed. The man didn't say anything.  
„Still the – headache – thing?" asked Anakin.  
„No. One of them phones."  
„What are they talking about?" asked Anakin again.  
„He had to go to the building site. He have to...look over new commodity, which makes problems...I don't understand this."  
„Nobody had expected that. Now go."

The man nodded and climped of the speeder.  
„You should bring me a _Sakjjet_-dirctionary. Do you have it?" Anakin asked.  
The man nodded and gave it over to him.

Anakin drove to this building site. Some informattions have to be there. Something that bring him nearer to Ahsoka. As he drove to the site the thought about what could happend to Ahsoka? Was she still alive? Anakin knew that Togrutas are very sensetive to drugs... Thinking of that didn't make the situtation better. He will do everything to find her.  
_'I will kill everyone who stand between me and finding her...alive.'_ thought Anakin.


	3. The Hunt

Anakin arrived at the building site. He had some money with him. He had found out that on this building site is a small container. In this container are _hookers_. Exectly the ones Anakin searched for.

He stand in a queue. He gave the money a man who stood before the door. He got a card with a number. He went inside. The whole room was divided in small parts. With simple towels. Every _'room'_ had a number.

He looked into a room. There laid a girl. The was in cold sweat and wanted to lure Anakin in. He saw the tiny wounds on her forarm. Stab wounds from syringes with drugs. He went to the next room.

He couldn't look in them. All of the girls were addicted to drugs. He was about to leave another part as he saw Ahsoka's wintermantle, laying on a small chair. He walked to the girl and looked in her eyes. She was addicted.

He picked up the mantle and showed it to her.  
„Who gave this to you?" he asked.  
She didn't answered.  
„Who gave this to you?" he asked again.  
„I'm fine." said the girl weak.  
Her eyes were empty.

Whatever Anakin asked she answered always, _'I'm fine.'_ He put the mantel over the girl and supported her out.  
„Hey, what are you doing?" asked one of the men.

Anakin didn't answered he used bith hands and borke the nape of the man with one hit. He took his gun. It was loaded with cartridges. Another man walked in. Anakin immidiatly shut the man to kill.  
He picked up the girl again and walked with her out.

Beside the container was a speeder. He laid the girl in it. Anakin heard the other mans coming. He took his gun and shut at those who came. He climped into the speeder and started the engine. He drove away.

But the other men followed him with their speeders. That remembered Anakin at the time where he had made races with his friends on _Tatoouine._He heard the others shoting at him. He drove as fast as he can.

Soon they were on a normal street. Anakin tried hard not to get crashed with others. Some of the others crashed with a few speeders. Anakin thought they are gone, but one followed him. HE saw the traffic light turning to red. He drove faster and raced over the intersection.

He looked back at the girl. She was sleeping. He look out for a hotel. Soon he found one. He stopped and walked with the girl in his arms in. All of the people who stand in the entrance looked scared, but he didn't care.

He walked upstairs in a free room. He laid the girl down on the bed. A blanket over her. He pickted up some medical Equipment. It will neutralized the drug in her blood. He said down on a chair and heard the news from the radio. Still looking at the girl. Soon he fall alseep in his thoughts of, what could happend to Ahsoka. His _little_ girl, almost _daughter_.

It didn't took long until he wake up, 'cause of a terrible nightmare. He signed and walked over to the table. He took the dictionary and a sheet of paper. He write down the _Sakjjet_ word for – _Good Luck_.

Maybe it could help him.

He heard that the girl was about to wake up. He turned to her. She tried to get the syring out of her arm, but Anakin stopped her.  
„Don't. It neutralized the drugs in your blood." he said.  
She calm down and looked at Anakin.

Anakin took the mantle of Ahsoka and showed it again to the girl.  
„Who gave this to you?"  
She didn't answered. She looked scared. Anakin took a picture of Ahsoka and showed it ot her.  
„Do you have it from her?"  
„It isn't stolen...She gave it over to me 'cause I was freezing..." she said weak.  
„Where?" asked Anakin  
„In this house..."  
„Which house?"  
„The house with the red door...He said there would be a party."  
„And the girl, from who you have this mantle, was she with also in this house?" asked Anakin.

She nodded and looked at Anakin. Anakin took a deep breath, but didn't show it.  
„She was very nice..." the girl said.  
„I know...she is my..." he decided not to tell her the whole truth."...She is my daughter."  
After he had said that the girls began to cry.

„I have to find this house, do you know where it is?" he asked soft.  
The girl tried to remember. Than she said.  
„Paradise – east – street..." she whispered.

-

Anakin stood in front of the red door. He signed and entered. Two mens sat on a table. One of them stood up.  
„Can I help you?" he asked.  
„I want to your boss." said Anakin.  
„No." he said.

Anakin took the card of the new police-master and showed it to the man.  
„We don't make anything illegally." the man said.  
Anakin pulled out his normal comlink and said.  
„I just have to push one botton and over 100 officers are here, before you can even call after support." Anakin said slightly grimly.

He had no time for games and difinatly not with these guys.  
„Wait here." said the man and walked away.  
Anakin put the comlink back in his pocket. He looked at the other man, who still sat at the table and stared at Anakin.

The other man came back and asked.  
„Do you have a weapon?"  
„Only the thing in your hand." said Anakin.  
„Come with me." he said and walked upstairs.

Anakin followed him. On their way to the kitchen, looked Anakin around. He count everyone of them. He also looked after a quick exit. Finally they arrived at the kitchen. There sat four men at the table. Eating their breakfast.

The man who brought Anakin there laid the police-master-card on the table.  
„Black, a piece of sugar, please." said Anakin.  
He also saw the tattoos on the wrist, which had Ahsoka explained.

„What do you want from us?" asked one of the man.  
Anakin told something he had heard from Sam. He guessed they belive he had explained everything he asked.  
„By the way, who is _Erco_?"  
„Why do you want to know that?"  
„Allegedly he is your boss." Anakin said.

„We are all _Erco_."

Anakin tried to make a deal with them. He was surprised as they all belived him. Ahsoka had teach him, to calm himself more when he do something like that. Because she hate it when it comes to aggressive negotiations.

„Good choice, man." Anakin said after the deal. „Oh I forgot. My friend give that over to me, but it is _Sakjjet, _I can't translate it." he took the sheet of paper and laid it on the table.

One of the man took it and read it. They laughed as the man showed it to the others.  
„Good-Luck." he said.  
Anakin knew immediately the sound of that word. It was the same sound as Ahsoka was kidnapped and the man said _Good-Luck_. Exactly the same sound.

Anakin felt the rage in him. The man, who sat before him. Was the kidnapper of his Padawan, of Ahsoka. He looked slightly around. The man looked down on his food.  
„You don't remeber me, don't you?" said Anakin.

The man looked up to Anakin.  
„We had talked to each other two days ago...I said I'll find you." said Anakin.  
The man jumped to his feet, his gun in his hand, but Anakin was ready.

Anakin packed the man by his neck and pushed his head on the table. He turned around and kicked one of the men in his ribs. He took the knife and threw the table away. He pressed the knife in the chest of two other men.

The other man stood up with a gun. Anakin used the gun of the man with the knife in his chest and shut. Anakin fall back with the dead man on him, as he heard that more were coming. They ran in. Anakin had looked like he was dead.

Anakin raised his arm and shut at all man who came to him. He threw the dead one from him and stood up. He ran through the corridor and hide behind a corner. A man ran down upstairs. Anakin immediately shut him.

Another one ran into the corridor. He shut at Anakin, but he could hide behind a corner. Anakin came out and shut the man. Now where all dead. All men he had counted. He walked upstairs.

He looked in every room. In every room laid a girl in bed. Chained to the bed and sweating. He kicked another door open. He wanted to walk away, as he noticed the blond hair of the girl. He turned around and stared at the girl.

„Terry..." he said.  
He walked over to her. Her lips were pale, just as she was. He saw the wounds on her arms and the big syringe beside the bed. She was dead. She had died on a overdose of drugs.  
„Poor girl..." whispered Anakin.  
He left there a GPS – Transmitter, so that the Temple could found her.

He ran to another room. A Torguta girl laid in the bed. The blanket over her body.  
„Ahsoka..." he whispered.  
He walked over to the bed and turned theface of the girl to him. He signed slightly as it wasn't Ahsoka. That girl had different marks on her face.

He walked out of the house. He said down on a chair, which stood beside the exit. He laid his head in his hands. Where was she? If Terry died on so much drugs, what could have happend to Ahsoka? Ahsoka could die on much less drugs.

He was afraid. He hate do admited that. Afraid of what could _**hapwipend**_ to her – did happend to her. He signed and walked back. Their must be other informations. He found one of the man alive.  
He pulled him up.  
„You will tell me, what I want to know." said Anakin grimly.  
„I won't." said the man and smiled.  
Anakin looked angry at him and punshed him unconcious.

Maybe that man know something. Anything that will help him to find Ahsoka.  
_'Hang on Ahsoka. I promise you I __**will **__find you... I __**will**_.' he tought as he brought the man to his speeder.


End file.
